


Passionate Homecoming

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Masturbation, OFC - Freeform, Orgasm, Returning Home, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform, Wall Sex, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he gets home from a mission, Jake Jensen pins Claire to the wall and shows her how much he’s missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an imagine idea from http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/

“Jake is that you?”  Claire looked up from her date book and called down the stairs after hearing the front door close.  She didn’t hear a reply and brushed it off, thinking Jake he was grabbing a snack.  She went back to finished logging her appointments work.  She heard footsteps stomp up the stairs quickly and tossed the book aside eagerly, jumping up to greet him.

He had been away for longer than usual and they hadn’t been able to talk as often as they usually did while he was away.  She had missed him and worried more than she should have due to him cutting off a call suddenly with gunfire in the background.  He had spoken to her later assuring her that everything was alright but she still lost sleep worrying about him.

Hearing the bedroom door open wider was a welcome relief.  Jake walked in still wearing his tan training shirt, camo pants and boots, his eyes only on her as he wordless crossed the room toward her.  Claire’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a familiar stirring in her lower belly watching him stride over.

“Oh thank God!”  She hurried over and threw herself at him into a tight embrace burying her face in his neck.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, almost squeezing the air out of her.  She giggled and wiggled to loosen his grip.

“I can’t breathe sweetie.”

“Sorry.”  His arms loosened slightly.  “I really missed you.”  He murmured against her hair, his voice gruff.

Her hands slid up the back of his neck and hair, running though his soft buzzed locks as she pulled him into a long lingering kiss.  He moved his hands to her face, his tongue finding its way to hers, wrestling for control before he pulled away, his lips sliding along hers roughly with a deep soft groan.

Claire’s hands wandered over his shoulders and back, grabbing at him as the kiss intensified.  She couldn’t get close enough to him as she pushed her body against him, taking in his smell and touch eagerly.

He pulled away slightly and his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, starting to lift it up over her head.

“I’d say you really missed me.”  She giggled, lifting her arms and letting him tug the shirt off.  He tossed it aside and lowered his head again, his lips meeting her shoulders.

“Are you hungry?”  She leaned her head to the side closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him on her skin.  “I can heat you up some dinner.”

“Not hungry.”  He grunted, as he started to undo her jeans.

“Get em off” He said, looking her in the eyes, his expression full of need and desire.  When he was gone for longer than planned, he came home to her with the same expression and she was always eager to oblige to have him back any way she could get.

She felt a pang of lust rip through her stomach and between her legs after his command, quickly kicked off her jeans and panties as she looked up at him.  Waiting for his next move before kissing him again, his lips and beard crushing against her.

Jake’s hands hurriedly moved to his pants and the sound of his belt buckle clinking and hitting the floor broke the silence of the room before she was pushed against the wall, his hands holding the back of her head as his face was inches from hers before kissing her again.

She shivered at the coolness of the wall as well as her own arousal racing through her as he grabbed at her ass, pulling her tight against his straining erection.

“God I missed you.”  She breathed, her head leaning back as he worked his teeth and lips along the delicate skin hungrily.

Without a word, he grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, pressing her between the wall and his body.  Claire gasped and grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck tighter.

“What’s gotten into you?”  She asked in amazement as he pulled his lower body from her and took hold of his shaft sliding it along her now wet slit, back and forth watching her face.

“Rub your clit.”  He said, his voice low and commanding.

Claire looked at him in surprise and then nodded, lowering a hand down between them, her fingers running along the sensitive bud slowly before letting go.

“Faster.”  He said, watching her reaction to her teasing, his brows furrowed as he licked his bottom lip in anticipation.

She could feel his dick twitching between her legs as he held her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist trapping her hand between them, working herself faster.  She had been ready for him after watching him enter the room and start to kiss her, but his actions now were quickly putting her over the top.

“Put it in.”  She pleaded, “I need it now, put it in me.”

She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes tight letting out a tortured groan, her fingers strumming at her slick nub harder, starting to grind along him as best she could in the position she was in.

Then everything happened in a flurry of movement.  She felt one of Jake’s large hands leave her body and then the hot stretching of her eager pussy as he shoved into her fast and hard.  He lurched forward biting back a small cry as he forced her against the wall harder.

“Fuuuuck.”  He let out a long low curse as he held her still feeling her soaked inner walls grip around him.

Claire leaned her forehead on his shoulder and held onto his neck tighter as he started to thrust into her, his hips moving in a jerky, grinding motion as he grabbed her hand between them and lifted it up above her head, his other hand holding her against him.

The position Claire was in caused her to feel everything more than if she was on her back under him.  Her clit rolled forcefully along his thatch of hair and she let out a harsh moan as she looked up at him.

“Harder.”  She mewled watching him nod at her before biting his lip again, letting out a low whine.

His fingers dug into her fleshy ass tighter with one hand and kept her other hand firmly against the wall as he moved deeper in her, his cock pounding further into her, hitting her cervix, causing her to cry out louder.

“Baby you fuck me so good, don’t stop.”  She gasped, gripping at him with her free hand as he wordlessly moved along her, his thrusts becoming slower, deeper and more powerful.  He let go of her hand and slammed his palm against the wall, letting out a harsh groan as he felt her tightening up around him.  She moved her other hand to his neck and started to rock against him in a tight gyration.

“Shit...” He grimaced as he moved, her body sliding up and down the wall.

“Make me come.”  She started to say over and over, grabbing at him as she tried to bounce along him, using her legs to pull her hips into his as her upper body leaned back against the wall, pushing her clit onto him as hard as she could.

It was a quick desperate fuck they both needed.  They looked at each other, panting hard, watching each other’s faces.  It wasn’t go to take long for them both to reach their releases but they both wanted quick  hard releases to relieve their need.

Jake felt his balls start to tighten with the familiar warning of a powerful orgasm and he closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth slack as he tried to hang on, listening to Claire, crying out for him.

She held her hands on his neck tighter, her fingers digging into tendon and muscle as she felt herself starting to tense, grip tightening on his cock as he slammed into her.  She leaned her head back with a long moan and then looked back at him.

“I’m coming!  I’m coming, don’t stop!”  She ground against him one last time and then held him tight as her body exploded around him, her pussy gripping him, milking his cock firmly.

 Jake let out a loud curse and pulled his dick free suddenly, shuddering as he let loose long spurts of white between them hitting his shirt, as he let out long groans of relief.

He held her pinned against the wall for another moment as he rested his head on her shoulder.  Eventually he found the energy to walk over to the bed and lean over, laying her down before crawling over her, falling at her side.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his lips taking their time travelling along hers.  Their breathing slowed and they relaxed as she ran her hands along his arms.

“Hi.  I’m home.”  He said with a satisfied smile before kissing the tip of her nose and nuzzling her cheek.

“Welcome home, handsome.”  She said with a languid smile.

“What a welcome.  A quickie against a wall.  You do love me.”  He grinned as he leaned up to pull his soiled shirt off before climbing over her again.

Claire wrapped her legs around his waist and stared up at him.

“I missed you, you scared me for a while there.”

“Sorry about that.”  He kissed her again, a lazy slow passionate kiss.  “You know, I could have lasted longer but your talking during sex is a turn on, lady.”

“I didn’t say much.”  She laughed.

"Oh you said enough.  The words go straight to my dick and it’s all over.”

“Well we can try again and this time I won’t say a word.”  She said, looking up at him trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh no, we’re going again and this time I’m gonna have you shouting to the heavens.”  His hand slid down her belly, over her mound, meeting her wet sensitive folds.  He listened to her start to sigh and moan under him and he smiled.

It was the sweetest sound he loved to come home to.


End file.
